Sweet Romance part 3
by UnknownUndetected
Summary: Serial ketiga dari Sweet Romance


**Author:** Miss T

**Cast:**

Kim Myung Soo (Infinite) as Myungsoo

Yoo Ah Ra (Hello Venus) as Yoo Ara

Byun Baek Hyun (EXO-K) as Baekhyun

Jeon Jeong Guk (BTS) as Jungkook

Kim Danee (T-Ara) as Danee

Other Cast

**Genre :**

Romance, Sad, Hurt

**~~Sweet, Bitter, Sweet Romance~~~**

**Sekali rasa sakit yang teramat sangat itu mendatangiku dan menghujam tepat dijantungku aku akan selalu merasa bahwa setiap detik rasa yang begitu membuatku ingin mati itu terus bertambah dan bertambah.**

**Yoo Ara**

*Yoo Ara PoV*

Jalan terbaik adalah jalan yang dianggap benar. Tidak mungkin aku jatuh dan kesulitan untuk berdiri jika aku sudah memilih jalan yang kuanggap benar. Pilihan yang lahir dari hati tanpa ada sisipan perasaan_, entahlah terlalu sulit untuk mengungkapkannya satu persatu.

Rasa sakit ini sudah terdeteksi dari awal. Rasa sakit ini sudah bisa diterka. Tapi tetap saja aku menerobos celah kecil itu. Terus berlalu dengan memasang muka tembok semi permanen yang sewaktu – waktu bisa roboh.

Jadi aku harus memperbaikinya dari awal? Kehancuran terencana ini akan segera berlangsung dengan aku sendiri atau bukan aku yang menghancurkannya. Kesalahan fatal yang kubuat, akan berbuah fatal juga. Memang benar kalau Yoo Ara itu adalah seorang yeoja yang tidak punya hati. Memang benar kalau Yoo Ara adalah yeoja yang jahat.

Lebih baik dan memang harus kulakukan, pergi dari hidupnya. Lebih cepat lebih baik. Meski sama saja, aku terlambat. Namun, meninggalkannya sekarang akan membuatnya hanya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit. Berbeda jika aku meninggalkannya kelak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa Myungsoo Oppa.

Kenapa Tuhan menyetingmu menjadi seorang namja yang terlalu berpatok pada hati, selalu menggunakan hati dan dengan mudahnya merasakan sakit karena orang yang dicintai. Dan kenapa namja itu harus menjadi takdir sementaraku. Ia terlalu baik, bahkan sangat baik. Ia sial karena masuk ke dalam permasalahan yang bukan menjadi kuasanya. Ia hanyalah pion yang dijalankan oleh otak dari permainan.

Kurapikan meja makan setelah Myungsoo Oppa pergi. Semalam aku merasa begitu tenang tidur di dalam dekapannya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya, detak jantungnya, deru nafasnya yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Aku bisa merasakan besarnya cinta yang ia berikan seutuhnya untukku. Tapi, cinta itu tidak akan ada gunanya. Tidak berguna lagi karena cinta itu harus ia hanguskan sebelum menumpuk dan berserakan.

Hari ini aku akan pergi, aku sudah memutuskannya dalam waktu singkat. Aku tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal ini. Tujuanku satu, pergi dari hidupnya agar ia bisa benar – benar menikmati hidup bahagia yang sesungguhnya tanpa ada orang yang diam – diam menyakiti hatinya. Aku sadar betul kalau aku adalah benalu yang hanya merugikannya. Aku akan membuatnya perlahan mati kalau aku tak kunjung pergi.

Kutarik koper besarku menyusuri jalan setapak yang tergenang air. Di ujung jalan sana berdiri kokoh sebuah bangunan tembok dengan pagar kayu berwarna coklat. Rasanya sudah tidak asing lagi.

Pikiranku sudah melayang – layang kembali ke masa lalu. Saat dimana aku bebas, aku menikmati hidup sesukaku tanpa beban. Aku belum merasakan apa itu rasa sakit karena hati yang retak, aku belum mencintai seseorang dengan sepenuh hati bahkan sampai setiap tetes darahku. Aku masih diriku, diriku yang keluargaku harapkan.

Kuketuk pintu rumah Shin Halmoni beberapa kali. Langit tengah bersiap untuk menjatuhkan titik demi titik air saat aku menengadah ke atas. Awan hitam terlihat seolah hampir jatuh.

Kurapatkan mantelku karena angin yang menerpa tubuhku. Kuketuk lagi pintu rumah Shin Halmoni karena tak kunjung menerima jawaban.

Shin Halmoni, ia adalah pengasuh Appa semasa kecil. Appa sudah menganggap Shin Halmoni sebagai Eommanya sendiri. Sama seperti Appa, aku juga sudah menganggap Shin Halmoni sebagai Halmoniku sendiri. Aku menyayanginya sama seperti aku menyayangi halmoni kandungku. Bahkan aku lebih mengenal Shin Halmoni dibanding halmoniku sendiri. Benar – benar.

Rumah ini adalah rumah keduaku semasa kecil sampai beranjak remaja. Rumah ini adalah tempat persinggahan sekaligus bernaung bila aku membutuhkan sebuah tempat lain. Rumah ini selalu menjadi tempat pemecah masalah sekaligus penenang yang begitu ampuh bagi Yoo Ara. Dan rumah ini adalah tempat teraman untuk bersembunyi.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Shin Halmoni.", teriakku cukup keras dari luar.

Kuketuk pintu rumah lagi, kini kuperkeras.

Kutengadahkan tanganku, titik demi titik hujan mulai jatuh membasahi bumi. Pelan kudengar langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu. Aku tahu, itu pasti Shin Halmoni.

Aku berdiri dengan rileks di depan pintu. Senyum sudah kupasang untuk menyambutnya. Tidak mungkin aku berhadap – hadapan dengan halmoniku menggunakan wajah yang sesuai dengan perasaan hatiku yang sekarang. Yang ada Halmoni akan mendepakku keluar, memaksaku untuk pulang. Meskipun nanti aku akan menceritakan yang sejujurnya mengapa bisa aku terdampar di sini.

"Anyeonghaseo Halmoni.", sapaku kemudian membungkukkan badan beberapa saat. Untuk beberapa detik aku diam dalam posisi ini kemudian kembali ke posisi semula.

Shin Halmoni begitu terkejut mendapatiku yang berdiri di depannya. Senyum akhirnya tersungging di bibir tuanya. Segera kupeluk tubuh halmoni yang kurindukan.

"Kau tidak pernah lagi menjenguk halmoni mu yang sudah tua ini mentang – mentang sekarang kau sudah punya suami.", cibir Halmoni di dalam pelukanku.

"Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah ada di sini.", balasku lantas melepaskan pelukanku pada halmoni.

Halmoni tersenyum, ia mengelus rambutku yang sedikit lembap karena cipratan air hujan. Halmoni mengajakku untuk masuk ke dalam rumah karena hujan turun dengan lebat.

*Yoo Ara PoV end*

* Myungsoo PoV*

"Chagi.", panggilku pada istriku. "Chagi.", panggilku lagi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari Yoo Ara.

Biasanya ia langsung menyahut bila aku memanggilnya. Ia akan langsung menghampiriku dan menanyakan apakah pekerjaanku hari ini lancar atau tidak. Tapi dimana dia, kenapa ia tidak menyahut. Apa mungkin ia tengah ada urusan sebentar di luar rumah? Tidak biasanya ia tidak memberi kabar saat pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Kau dimana Yoo Ara?"

Aku berjalan menaikki satu persatu anak tangga menuju kamarku. Benar, ia tidak ada di rumah. Lampu kamarnya tidak menyala. Biarlah, sekali – kali ia memang harus dibebaskan. Sedikit banyak ia pasti tertekan dengan statusnya yang sudah menjadi seorang istri padahal teman – temannya yang lain masih hidup bebas tanpa menyandang embel – embel kehormatan seperti yang disandang oleh istriku tercinta.

Kutempelkan ponselku di telinga. Ponselnya mati, berarti ia benar – benar menginginkan waktu pribadi untuk dirinya. Ne, aku mengerti. Sesekali aku harus mengerti apa yang diinginkannya dan aku tidak akan menganggunya. Ia adalah seorang istri yang bertanggung jawab. Tanpa kusuruhpun ia akan segera pulang. Aku hafal betul dengan sifat istriku.

Rasanya begitu panas berada di dalam kamarku sendiri. Sudah hampir dua jam aku berdiam di kamar, tiduran sambil membaca novel Yoo Ara. Menulis adalah jiwanya (eksis cint -_-"#lupakan). Semua kalimat yang ia torehkan selalu berhasil membuatku larut dan turut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia mentransfer berbagai energinya padaku.

Kututup novel yang kubaca dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur. Tak tahu kenapa tiba – tiba saja aku ingin masuk ke dalam kamar Yoo Ara. Merasakan dingin kamarnya yang berbanding terbalik dengan kehangatan yang selalu ia berikan. Sebentar lagi ia akan lulus kuliah berarti sebentar lagi ia akan benar – benar menjadi seorang istri yang seutuhnya.

Kuputar gagang pintu kamar Yoo Ara dan membukanya, kamarnya gelap. Kuhirup dalam – dalam aroma kamar Yoo Ara yang di dominasi oleh hawa dingin yang menusuk – nusuk hidung. Tanganku menggapai saklar lampu, menyalakannya agar kamar Yoo Ara tidak lagi gelap gulita.

Kulihat Mr. KyaKya, boneka kesayangan Yoo Ara meringkuk di atas tempat tidur. Jujur, boneka itu sangat menggelikan tapi aku tidak berani mengatakannya secara langsung pada Yoo Ara, takut kalau ia marah. Bagaimanapun Mr. KyaKya adalah bagian dari hidupnya dan Yoo Ara adalah bagian dari hidupku. Dapat ditarik kesimpulan juga kalau Mr. KyaKya merupakan bagian dari hidupku.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah tempat tidur. Membelai seprai warna merah dengan motif bunga yang menjadi kesayangannya. Kamar ini nantinya akan kuberikan untuk anakku, sedang Yoo Ara, mau tidak mau ia harus sekamar denganku karena perjanjian itu akan segera berakhir.

"Kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu Yoo Ara.", kataku dengan senyum lebar sambil membelai foto Yoo Ara yang tergantung di dinding.

Aku berjalan mengitari kamar Yoo Ara yang cukup luas. Menyentuh semua perabotan di dalam kamarnya yang semuanya murni ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri. Terkadang aku ingin memanjakannya dengan membelikannya berbagai barang bermerek tapi ia berbeda dengan yeoja kebanyakan. Istriku selalu menolak dan ia akan marah besar bila aku membelikannya berbagai macam hadiah barang – barang mahal dan bermerek. Satu lagi, ia hanya mau menerima uang bulanan untuk keperluan rumah tangga dan dapur. Selebihnya ia mendapatkan uang sendiri dari profesinya.

Tanganku menggapai buku album yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Dengan tidak sengaja tanganku menyenggol sepucuk surat hingga surat itu jatuh di atas lantai. Sepucuk surat dengan amplop hitam. Keingintahuanku akan surat itu sudah menjadi – jadi, aku penasaran apa isi dari surat itu.

Segera kupungut surat yang jatuh di lantai itu. Membukanya dan langsung membacanya.

_**Mianhae,**_

_**Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini padamu Oppa. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatimu yang sebenarnya sudah sangat sakit. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, aku sudah tidak tahan terus hidup dalam kebohongan. Perlahan aku akan mati Oppa atau mungkin kau lah yang nantinya akan perlahan mati. **_

_**Aku bukan seorang istri yang baik. Selama ini aku hanya berpura – pura saja. Berpura – pura menjadi seorang istri yang selalu bersikap manis dan patuh pada suami. Tapi sebenarnya, apakah kau tahu aku yang sebenarnya? Tahu dengan sebenar – benarnya aku seperti apa. Aku hanya seorang yeoja liar, aku hanya seorang yeoja yang tidak punya aturan. Dan aku hanya benalu di dalam hidupmu yang akan berubah menjadi indah ketika aku pergi dari hidupmu dan tidak kembali.**_

_**Memang seperti inilah akhirnya, aku sudah menduga dari awal. Kau akan merasa tersakiti. Tidak ada alasan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu, tidak ada kejelasan karena aku adalah yeoja kejam. **_

_**Gomawo karena kau telah menjadi seorang suami yang baik. Gomawo kau telah memberikan cinta yang sepenuhnya untukku dan gomawo kau telah menemaniku selama ini.**_

_**Mianhae, aku sudah tidak bisa bersama denganmu. Sedikit banyak, aku harus menyadari kalau hatiku sudah tidak bisa kuberikan lagi untukmu. Aku punya jalanku sendiri dan jalanku itu bukanlah berdiri disampingmu dan mencintaimu.**_

_**Berbahagialah dengan yeoja yang benar – benar mencintaimu Oppa. Janganlah menjadi seorang namja yang bodoh dengan salah memilih yeoja yang kau cintai. **_

_**Tidak perlu kau mencariku karena aku tahu bagaimana caranya mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri, tanpamu.**_

_**Yoo Ara**_

Bulir air mata mulai menggenang dipelupuk mataku. Erangan frustasi tidak dapat kutahan. Kutatap lagi surat yang ada ditanganku kemudian meremasnya sampai tak berbentuk.

"Yoo Ara!"

* Myungsoo PoV end*

*Author PoV*

Yeoja itu hanya menggerak – gerakkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan tapi tubuhnya diam. Matanya memang bergerak tapi sebenarnya ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia lihat. Pikirannya kosong, tidak ada hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya bahkan ia sendiri tidak dapat mengontrol dirinya.

Langkah halmoninyapun tidak membuat lamunan tanpa objeknya itu buyar. Ia masih sangat sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak karuan. Kesulitan untuk bernafas saat ini ia rasakan meski sebenarnya hal inilah yang ia inginkan. Menyudahi semuanya sampai disini agar batinnya puas, agar penderitaannya berakhir tapi kenyataannya ia semakin tersiksa.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi Halmoni.", kata halmoni itu sambil membelai rambut Yoo Ara.

"Ne, aku adalah yeoja babo. Dari awal aku memang sudah salah dalam melangkah.", balas Yoo Ara masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kembalilah pada suamimu, ia sangat mencintaimu.", suruhnya dengan nada memohon.

"Anni, aku tidak akan kembali pada Myungsoo Oppa.", kini Yoo Ara bangkit, meraih tangan Shin Halmoni dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Inilah yang terbaik Halmoni, aku harus meninggalkannya karena aku selalu menyakitinya.", lanjut Yoo Ara dengan mata nanar.

"Halmoni tidak mengenal dirimu yang sekarang Ara-ya.", ucap Halmoni sedih.

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenali diriku sendiri Halmoni.", balas Yoo Ara dengan setetes air mata yang menuruni pipinya.

"Halmoni harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusan yang kau ambil.", harap Shin Halmoni.

Tangan halusnya yang mulai keriput membelai pipi Yoo Ara. Ibu jarinya yang halus menyeka air mata cucu tersayangnya. Berharap Yoo Ara segera menyudahi tangisnya, menghentikan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Pelan Shin Halmoni bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan meninggalkan Yoo Ara sendiri.

Sepeninggal Shin Halmoni, Yoo Ara hanya diam tak bergerak lagi di tempat tidurnya. Matanya kembali mengedar ke segala arah tapi ia tidak memikirkan apapun karena lagi – lagi pikirannya kosong. Melayang – layang tanpa jeluntrungan yang jelas.

*Author PoV end*

*Jungkook PoV*

Bllaamm!

Tanganku yang mengepal menghantam pipinya dengan keras. Aku memang sengaja menghadiahinya sebuah bogem mentah yang sebentar lagi akan bertambah menjadi beberapa bogem mentah yang dapat membuat wajah rupawannya menjadi cacat. Aku sudah tidak mampu untuk menahan diriku. Aku sudah terlalu sabar melihat Nonnaku terus menerus hidup dalam perasaan sakit tanpa ujung. Ia selalu berpikiran bahwa dirinya adalah pembawa bencana, ia selalu menganggap dirinya adalah seorang yeoja kejam. Dan semua itu bermula dari namja bernama Byun Baekhyun. Namja yang saat ini ingin kubunuh.

Kucengkeram kerah kemeja warna abu – abu yang ia pakai. Tanganku sudah kembali mengepal dan ingin memukulnya dengan keras, lebih keras dari tinjuan pertama yang kuberikan padanya. Aku ingin ia merasakan apa yang Nonnaku rasakan. Aku ingin ia merasakan bagaimana sakitnya Nonnaku. Aku ingin ia merasakannya dan aku ingin mengirimkannya ke neraka sekarang juga.

"Hentikan Oppa.", tangan Danee menarik tanganku yang sudah kembali siap memberikan sebuah pukulan tepat pada pipinya.

Dengan terpaksa kulepaskan Baekhyun yang diam tanpa mengelak dariku. Tangan Danee menarikku agar mundur beberapa langkah dari hadapan Baekhyun yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Cih, memalukan sekali kau Jungkook.", desisnya sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Apa kau bilang!", seruku marah dan sudah siap kembali untuk menghantamnya tapi tangan Danee menahanku agar aku tidak memulai perkelahian sepihak ini tercetus kembali karena ia tidak balas memukulku.

"Nonnamu hanya seorang yeoja naïf. Selama ini ia pikir aku benar – benar mencintainya? Cih, selain naïf ia juga tolol.", kata Baekhyun enteng kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya. "Harus kau tahu, dari dulu aku tidak pernah mencintai Nonnamu. Aku hanya menjadikannya mainanku dan harusnya dari awal ia sadar kalau aku tidak benar – benar mencintainya. Tapi ternyata, Nonnamu terlalu larut dalam permainan hatinya.", sambungnya kemudian berjalan dengan sempoyongan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bedebah kau Baekhyun!", teriakku dengan keras sampai membuat tubuhku bergetar dengan hebat.

* Jungkook PoV end*

*Myungsoo PoV*

Mengapa kau harus pergi disaat kita berdua hampir mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya? Mengapa kau pergi meninggalkanku padahal kau tahu kalau aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu? Mengapa kau mengakhiri semua ini meski kau sangat tahu kalau aku tidak ingin semua ini berakhir? Aku sangat mencintaimu tapi dengan teganya kau pergi dan mengakhiri semuanya hanya dengan secarik kertas yang kau bubuhi tulisan tanganmu.

"Apa salahku Yoo Ara.", kataku lirih dengan tetes demi tetes air mata yang jatuh di atas lantai.

Dengan sempoyongan aku berjalan masuk ke dalam halaman rumah mertuaku. Aku sudah tidak mampu untuk memendam ini sendirian. Aku sudah tidak mampu untuk berjalan sendiri. Rasanya aku sudah kehabisan daya untuk berjalan. Aku kehilangan separuh dari nafas hidupku dan sekarang aku tidak mampu untuk menarik nafas dengan dalam lagi untuk kelangsungan hidupku.

Bulir demi bulir air mata masih mengalir dengan sendirinya dari pelupuk mataku. Aku tidak bisa menghentikannya meski aku sudah berusaha dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa menutupi diriku kalau sebenarnya aku adalah seorang namja rapuh.

Kuketuk pintu rumah orang tua Yoo Ara dengan sisa tenaga yang kumiliki. Semua benda yang berada di sekelilingku tiba – tiba saja berputar. Pandanganku kabur, fokusku hilang, wajahku kian memanas, nafasku tercekat dan aku tidak merasakan apa – apa lagi selain warna hitam dan penat yang mendominasi.

Ruangan putih bersih menyambutku ketika aku membuka mata. Bau obat yang menyengat langsung menyerang hidungku tatkala semua indera pada tubuhku mulai bekerja dengan sebagaimana mestinya.

Aku terbaring dengan lemas di atas tempat tidur dengan selang infuse yang menerobos masuk ke dalam otot punggung tanganku. Kepalaku pening, aku merasakan mataku berat dan begitu panas. Kulihat sekelilingku, tidak ada orang selain aku sendiri.

"Argh!", pekikku tertahan sambil memegangi kepalaku saat aku hendak bangkit dari tidurku.

Mengapa aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah semalam aku berada di rumah orang tua Yoo Ara. Aku sedang mengetuk pintu rumahnya dengan sisa – sisa tenaga yang kumiliki setelah berhari – hari aku menyakiti diriku sendiri. Kemudian semuanya tiba – tiba berwarna hitam tanpa warna dan terasa begitu penat. Saat bangun aku mendapati diriku ada di sini dengan selang infuse yang tertancap di otot tanganku.

"Kau sudah bangun Hyung.", seru Jungkook dengan senyum lebar yang terbingkai di bibirnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur dengan tangan yang menenteng tasku. Mungkin ia ke rumahku untuk mengambil bajuku. Kutarik kedua sudut bibirku membentuk sebuah senyum hambar.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku Jungkook. Kau pasti tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.", pintaku lirih.

Jungkook hanya tersenyum. Meletakkan tasku di lemari kecil disamping tempat tidurku kemudian beranjak meninggalkanku. Ia beranjak pergi tanpa mengabulkan permintaanku.

Kutarik tangannya cepat agar langkahnya berhenti.

"Kumohon, ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.", pintaku lagi kini dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Mianhae Hyung, aku tidak ingin membuatmu membenci Nonnaku.", balasnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Sikap diammu hanya akan membuatku mati perlahan.", kataku pelan.

"Mianhae Hyung, jeongmal mianhe."

*Myungsoo PoV end*

*Author PoV*

Titik – titik hujan tak kunjung berhenti membasahi bumi. Merintih merasakan kesakitan akibat sengatan kilat yang ngilu. Yoo Ara masih berada di dalam kamarnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang dilakukannya selain tiduran, menatap langit – langit dengan tatapan kosong.

Untuk saat ini hanya ketenangan yang ia inginkan tapi ternyata rasa tenang tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Kesunyian yang menyayat hatilah yang terus menerus masuk ke dalam tubuhnya melalui celah – celah kecil yang tak terlihat oleh mata.

Air matanya telah kering, kolam yang penuh oleh air mata itu sudah habis. Ia tak sanggup untuk menumpahkan rasa sakitnya. Hanya satu hal yang dapat ia lakukan, memendam rasa itu kemudian mengerangkannya dalam hati meski pada akhirnya ia harus meredam rasa itu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Ia tidak ingin orang lain ikut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Yang ia inginkan adalah penderitaan dan rasa sakit tak berujung ini ia rasakan sendiri, merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, mengalir di dalam aliran darahnya sampai akhirnya perasaan sakit ini hilang seiring nafasnya yang sudah tak berhembus lagi.

"Yoo Ara !", teriak seseorang dengan keras dari halaman rumah Shin Halmoni yang diiringi oleh suara petir yang menggelegar setelahnya. "Keluarlah! Kumohon keluarlah!", teriaknya lagi.

"Oppa.", ucap Yoo Ara lirih.

Ia sadar dan ia sangat tahu suara siapa itu. Suara seorang namja yang sudah ia tinggalkan. Suara namja yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar. Namja yang membuatnya merasa menjadi yeoja paling kejam di dunia ini, Myungsoo.

"Yoo Ara, keluarlah. Kumohon kembalilah padaku!", teriaknya lagi disusul suara petir yang kembali menggelegar.

Sontak Yoo Ara bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berlari menuju ruang tamu. Namun langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu. Tangannya yang semula sudah memegang gagang pintu ia lepas. Ia urung keluar dari dalam rumah untuk menemui Myungsoo.

Tangannya yang bergetar menggapai tirai yang menutup seluruh jendela. Ia menyingkap tirai itu kemudian mengintip dari dalam. Myungsoo berdiri di depan rumah Shin Halmoni dengan wajah pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ia masih memakai baju pasien karena ia melarikan diri dari rumah sakit.

Yoo Ara memegang kerah bajunya sambil memukul – mukul dadanya sendiri. Ia kembali merasakan sakit yang seketika menerkam jantungnya. Sebuah lubang hitam besar serasa menghantam dadanya kemudian masuk dan membuat kekacauan di dalam. Tetes air mata mulai jatuh membasahi pipinya karena melihat orang yang begitu mencintainya berdiri di bawah hujan lebat dengan kondisi yang amat buruk.

Kalimat – kalimat rutukan untuk dirinya sendiri ia serukan di dalam hati. Dianggapnya dirinya adalah yeoja yang memang pantas untuk masuk neraka. Yeoja tak berhati karena membuat orang yang begitu mencintainya sampai lemah tak berdaya karena kehilangannya. Tangannya yang mencengkeram tirai bergetar dengan hebat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang berguncang menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang tak terdefinisi seberapa besar sakitnya.

Serasa ia ingin berhenti berjalan sampai disini. Menyudahi semuanya cukup sampai disini. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk melangkah ke depan tapi ia tidak berdaya apabila kesmpatan untuk kembali menjalani hidup yang sudah ia lewati. Ia tidak mampu, ia tidak berdaya karena ia adalah yeoja yang benar – benar lemah dan bodoh. Dulu ia pikir keputusan yang ia ambil akan membuatnya mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, Baekhyun. Tapi_ akhir seperti ini sudah bisa ditebak dari awal.

"Keluarlah Yoo Ara _ kumohon keluarlah.", seru Myungsoo lagi dengan suara yang mulai melemah.

Air mata Yoo Ara kian mengucur dengan deras membasahi pipinya. Ia memukul – mukul dadanya sendiri agar detak jantungnya tidak berhenti seiring nafas yang semakin sulit untuk ia hirup. Ia ingin keluar, memeluk tubuh Myungsoo yang lemah di bawah guyuran hujan. Tapi kesalahan demi kesalahan sudah ia lakukan dan kali ini ia tidak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi.

Shin Halmoni hanya dapat melihat apa yang terjadi pada cucunya dengan air mata yang mulai merebak di matanya. Ia tidak memiliki kuasa untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupan Yoo Ara meski ia sangat menyayanginya dan berharap yang terbaik untuknya. Tapi ia sadar kalau yang terbaik untuk Yoo Ara adalah jalan yang ia pilih meskipun hal itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Kumohon Yoo Ara -ya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.", seru Myungsoo dengan tubuh yang bergetar, ia sudah mulai tidak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Rasa ngilu di dalam dadanya begitu mendominasi ditambah kondisi fisiknya yang semula sudah lemah kini kian melemah. Ia tersungkur di tanah. Guyuran hujan bak ribuan jarum yang merajam tubuhnya membuatnya benar – benar tidak mampu untuk berdiri tegap, menopang dirinya sendiri.

Di dalam Yoo Ara menutup mulutnya dengan tangan untuk menutupi erangannya yang akhirnya keluar. Ia sudah tidak sanggup untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. Tangan yang semula ia gunakan untuk menyingkap tirai kini ia gunakan untuk memutar gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia membuat celah kecil yang bisa membuatnya melihat apa yang terjadi di luar tapi tidak bisa membuat Myungsoo dapat melihatnya.

"Yoo Ara-ya.", panggil Myungsoo lirih. Ia berusaha untuk bangkit tapi gagal karena dayanya sudah habis.

Dengan setengah hati Yoo Ara membuka pintu. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sebelum Myungsoo tahu kalau ia menangis. Ia sangat sadar kalau Myungsoo adalah orang yang selalu berhasil membaca isi hatinya.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku ingin mengakhirinya cukup sampai disini.", kata Yoo Ara dengan nada sadis sambil menaikkan dagunya agar tangis tidak menuruni lekuk wajahnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yoo Ara."

Yoo Ara melirik Myungsoo yang tersungkur di bawah guyuran hujan kemudian segera memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak mampu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pada namja yang sangat berharga untuk ia sakiti. Melihat namja itu kesakitan dan tak berdaya hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bahwa dirinyalah biang dari semua malapetaka yang terjadi.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya sampai di sini. Aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan untuk terus mendampingimu. Mengertilah aku!", racau Yoo Ara dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"Apakah kau mengerti aku?", pertanyaan Myungsoo tersamarkan oleh derasnya air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi.

"Karena aku tidak mengerti dirimu itulah yang membuatku ingin mengakhirinya sampai disini!", teriak Yoo Ara keras yang membuat Myungsoo tercengang. "Aku tidak ingin terus menerus menyakitimu!", sambung Yoo Ara lagi.

"Aku sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.", cetus Myungsoo dengan menunduk.

Yoo Ara kaget, ia tersentak dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang sampai membentur pintu dengan keras. Tangannya yang tadi terlipat di depan dada kini kembali mencengkeram bajunya sendiri sambil sesekali memukulnya. Lagi – lagi sebuah lubang hitam besar menghantam dadanya dengan keras. Myungsoo akhirnya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tahu tentang rahasia yang selama ini Yoo Ara pendam. Ia tahu hal apa yang menyebabkan malapetaka ini muncul.

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan, jadi lebih baik kau meninggalkanku. Bukankah kau begitu menyayangi dongsaengmu itu jadi tinggalkan aku dan semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik. Aku berjanji padamu tidak akan mendekati dongsaengmu itu.", balas Yoo Ara dengan sadisnya dan ia kembali mengangkat dagunya untuk menyamarkan tangisnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yoo Ara.", pinta Myungsoo dengan air mata yang turun membasahi pipinya.

"Mianhae_ bagiku semuanya sudah berakhir.", balas Yoo Ara.

Ia meraih gagang pintu kemudian segera masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah Myungsoo yang masih tetap bertahan di bawah guyuran hujan yang mulai mereda. Pelan ia menutup pintu rumah Halmoninya dan seketika itu juga tersungkur di balik pintu.

Nafasnya yang tersengal berhembus dengan berat. Wajahnya yang semula sudah berwarna merah dan panas semakin memanas. Tangannya masih terus memukul – mukul dadanya. Rasa ngilu kini turut mendominasi dalam dadanya. Ia sudah tidak mampu untuk berkutik. Kartu itu sudah berhasil ditebak dan sudah siap untuk dibuka. Kehancuran sudah benar – benar menjadi kenyataan.

"Arghhh!", erangnya sambil memukul – mukul dadanya lagi, lagi dan lagi.

**TBC~~~**

**Mianhae, mata sudah tidak bisa diajak kopromi untuk lanjutin seterusnya. Bagaimana Yoo Ara dan Myungsoo? Apakah mereka berdua bisa bersama lagi atau ****Yoo Ara**** masih tetap teguh pada pendiriannya?**

**Tunggu kelanjutannya ne. Gomawo udah nyempetin baca. Gomawo, gomawo, gomawo **

**Akhir kata, Myungsoo milik saya, kekekekeke~~~**

**Pai pai epribadeh **


End file.
